Iron Legion
by x. I Got You First .x
Summary: Peter Parker catches sight of something in the sky. [Takes place in the beginning of Age of Ultron, complete fluff.]


_Simply a one-shot inspired by yet another rewatching of a marvel movie at one in the morning. When I'm alone in my dorm, I do weird things. ;) Takes place during Age of Ultron when the Avengers return from their opening excursion at Strucker's Base and is in the POV of a certain civilian who happens to catch sight of the Iron Legion. Enjoy!_

* * *

The boy's eyes took immediately to the sky. There, streaks of white residue barely lingered. Only seconds before, Peter's excited gaze caught whiff of a legion of suits racing in formation for his favourite tower. The large A was noticeable from Queensboro Bridge, exciting the wide-eyed twelve-year-old immensely. He had read all about that place: how it used to be the building of the famous inventor, Tony Stark, how it was redesigned and reconfigured to suit S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, namely the Avengers, and how – to this date – the activity around the place had really amped up. Not to mention, he could ramble on and on about all the Avengers themselves, from Captain America's birthdate to Iron Man's favourite ice cream flavour. To see the genius's creations fly by in real time, by the obsessed twelve-year-old's own eyes no less, was a treat to see. An entire Squadron! Zooming straight into the giant A. They didn't even slow! There was simply a gradual swoop upwards and then... in they were sucked. Peter could only imagine what happened next.

A light slap on the knee interrupted Peter's daydreaming.

"You're going to catch a cold eventually."

The kid retracted his head back inside the car and grinned stupidly at his aunt.

"There was a whole squad right there!" he enthused. "They just zoomed across the sky and blasted their way into the A! Who knows what goes on in there! It was soo _coool_!" Along with his words came the hand gestures: a quick, straight line from left to right for the "zooming" of the suits, fingers splayed in the air like fireworks for the blasting. His whole body bounced restlessly in his seat.

May chuckled from the driver's seat, eyes smartly trained still on the road.

"Just make sure your head doesn't fall off your head and out the window," she said, all in good humour but with a real message in there somewhere. A simple _Be careful and stay buckled_. "In this traffic we might not be able to find it again."

Peter giggled from beside her and looked over his shoulder out the rearview mirror. From his limiting spot, he could still see the outline of the tower, although it continued to rapidly shrink the further their car traveled across the bridge. With a wide smile returning to his cheeks, he faced forward again.

"Someday, I wanna be there," Peter rambled on. If he were limit free, he would talk and talk and talk and talk and never shut up. "I wanna see the inside of that tower for myself! I think I'd make a _great_ Avenger." Eyes drifting out the windshield, to the deep blue sky above, Peter's mind chugged along with tantalising visuals. His mind spiraled, overrun with scenarios of him flying around in a metal suit like Iron Man or banging alien heads with a vibranium shield or doing something completely novel but totally epic. In every dream, he saved the day. In every dream, the Avengers showered him in praise. In every dream, the civilians were saved, and who was the famed? Peter Parker! Peter Parker!

"As tiny as you are?" May teased, risking a second to glance over at her nephew.

"I can sneak behind the enemy! Get them where they never expect! I could do it– I could _sooo_ do it!"

"I think you need to grow a little more. Maybe finish middle school," she returned, a smile still stretching across her face despite her serious words.

"Grow and get big?" he inquired. Then, brightened up, "Like the hulk!"

"Like a boy who needs to learn a little more and grow up and _ace_ his way through middle school."

Peter made a soft "hmph" sound and crossed his arms.

"For what it's worth though," she began, hoping a little bit of sincere encouragement might cheer her nephew up, "I think you'd make the _smartest_ Avenger. Once you're all big and strong and fresh out of college?"

"That's Mr. Stark though. He built a suit all by _himself_! I can't even do that. He's amazing!"

"I think you're even smarter than him."

The radiance on the young one's face was worth everything in the world. Nothing but joy, nothing but wonder. Not even the wind streaming through the cracked side window could blow away his resolve.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review. :)_


End file.
